


Help Me

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst., Angst?, Fluff, Humour, I want to write angst but its hard, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Romance, is it?, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Seokjin was found in the warehouse by the police, and was brought to Namjoon to help him open up so he can go back to society. But as time goes by, Kim Seokjin got closer to Namjoon, and Namjoon did too, surprisingly, despite Jin's horrible past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I Trust You?

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE I have to calm down. This is my first fic and I hope you all enjoy it~ ^^;

Hoseok slowly approaches the door of the warehouse. His steps were slow and steady. His heart beating really fast.  
“You know I can hear your heart beating really fast from here. And its really annoying. Who’s heart is this?” Taehyung asked from the earpiece.

“Its definitely not mine,” Jaebum said. Jungkook stared at him.  
“Must’ve been Mark-hyung,”

“Nah, its Hoseok. You know he gets scared of things like this often,” Mark said, showing his teeth.

“I can’t believe we’re on a mission and you all are so relaxed,” Taehyung said, while he monitored the cameras.  
“I’ve hacked into it, and there’s no one there. Its all dark. But I can hear someone whimpering, he’s probably sitting somewhere in the corner where the surveillance can’t see. Do you mind?”

Jaebum as the group leader looked to the other members, nodding his head. He held 3 fingers, counting down. When he reached one, he and Mark kicked the door open, letting moonlight shine into the room.  
“You know, you guys don’t really have to kick it open. I already told you there’s no one there,”

“Everyone needs a dramatic entrance Taetae,” Mark replied, while snickering. Hoseok walked into the room, his gun ready if someone is going to pounce to him. But then he found a man - well, he first thought it was a woman because of the hair length that reached his shoulders. But taking a closer look, this guy had wide-ass shoulders. He was sleeping, while whimpering in the corner. Hoseok stared at him, and gave a signal to the other ones.

“We found someone Tae. He looks young,”  
“Who is it?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook, Mark, and Jaebum found nothing. They went by Hoseok’s side.  
“Should we wake him up?”  
“He’s… Chained to the wall,” Jungkook said, while making a sad expression.  
Being the bravest in the group, he poked the man, which made the man woke up and looked up to them. The moonlight shone on to his face, revealing the pretty face he had-even though it was covered with bruises and cuts. Well, his whole body was full of them. And his shirt was clearly too big for him. His shorts are too short to be used in this chilly night.

Jaebum tried to make contact with the man, but as he moved forward, the man flinched and put his hands up in a defensive position. His eyes were shaking and glossy, like he was about to cry.

“Taehyung… We found a victim of human abuse and its possibly because of human-trafficking,” Mark concluded. “We’ll try bringing him back and identify him.”  
Hoseok sat down right in front of the man, leaning his hand, just like he’s trying to convince a child.  
“Hey, we won’t hurt you… Can you speak?”  
“I can,” he said, with his hoarse voice. “But it hurts,”  
“We’re going to take you back with us. Can you tell us what happened?”  
The man nodded, but when he was going to get up, his chains restricted him. He fell to the ground, creating a loud noise.  
“That must’ve hurt,” Jungkook said directly.  
“No… I feel numb all over, since they gave me a lot of injections of… something,” the man said.

Jaebum aimed his gun at the wall where the chains are attached, wanting to free the man.  
“This might deafen you, so keep your ears closed,”  
With a loud bang, the chains broke and dropped to the floor. The man stood up. He was taller than Hoseok, Mark, and Jungkook, but he was the same height with Jaebum. They led him out of the warehouse, and when he saw the sky, he gasped in awe. The others looked at him with pity. Who knows how long he was kept in there. The man walked a few steps, but then fell over, because he had no more strength.

 

“Namjoon! You’re here,” Taehyung said, as he welcomed his friend and hugged him.  
“Of course. So… How is he?”  
“Its severe. Mark got the turn of interrogating him, but he wasn’t good with silent people. He would just ended up staring at him and make him feel uncomfortable,” Taehyung said while he laughed.  
“So Hoseok did it for him. And while he was doing it I identified him. He was 12 years old when his whole family was killed. He was abducted by the killer, and he was gone from the records. And when Hoseok asked him, it was said that he was sold,”

“He’s been sold for a lot of times, he couldn’t even count anymore. He was abused, socially and mentally. He has cuts all over his body, and has bruises and marks of hands. He said he was raped at least 15 times and (he coughed) gangbanged by at least 3 people. I wouldn’t even want to live if I were him. So anyways, he was found at the warehouse and he said he was left there to die, probably by the person who bought him last. He saw his friends being left like that too-and they all never returned,” Taehyung explained.

“You forgot to tell me his name. Which is clearly the most important thing I need to know here, if you want me to take care of him,” Namjoon sighed.

“His name is Kim Seokjin, he said he was called Jin by his family,” Taehyung answered while smiling sheepishly. He sat back at the chair and clicked a few things in his computer.  
“You wanna take care of him? Or nah? You’re the only person this association trusts, but if you don’t want to and think of it as a hassle, then we’ll look for someone else. You’re a psychiatrist, Namjoon. Please think about it,”

“Dude. You’re talking as if I said no, and I haven’t said anything. Did you watch too much dramas? Anyways, yes. I’ll take him in as a patient. He could stay in my house instead of here right?” 

“Of course~ let me introduce you to him. And by the way, he’s really scared of being approached, but he feels nothing. Pain, touch, smell, taste… He feels numb all over. He said it was because of some drugs those lunatics gave him. Can you cure him?”

“It takes time, but I’m sure I can,”

Taehyung dragged Namjoon to the room where Jin was sleeping. Hoseok was sitting beside him, watching over him if he would rampage-which clearly wouldn’t happen. But the director insisted him to do so.

“Should we wake him up?”

“Slowly Namjoon! Or he’ll scream and panics again!”

Namjoon slowly reached down, his hand just an inch from the man’s long hair, when suddenly he woke up and stared right into Namjoon’s eyes. He freaked out a bit, but then he relaxed after Hoseok patted him at the back.

“It seems like he’s fond of you Hoseok,” Namjoon said. “You spent the most time with him?”

“Yeah. He reminds me of myself, you know… Getting all scared for little things… I still hate snakeu though,”

“Jin, from now on, you’ll be staying with me. I’m a psychiatrist, and I will get you fixed right up. Do you know what a psychiatrist is?”

“A medical practitioner specializing in the diagnosis and treatment of mental illness,” he answered with his hoarse voice.

“I thought you didn’t continue your education from when you’re 12 years old?”

“I sometimes sneak around my master’s house and read books,” Jin said, while swiping his hair from his face.  
Cute, thought Namjoon. The man in front of him is really pretty, and he felt like he’s looking at a girl.  
“So, will you come or not?” Namjoon asked, “You can still meet Hoseok, Jaebum, Mark, Jungkook, and Taehyung here if you would like. We’re all friends so we all stay close together,”

“We live at the same apartment. So no shit Namjoon,” Taehyung said to him.

For the first time, Jin smiled. He thought it was funny, how their friendship is, of course. Since he never even been in one.

 

Jin stepped inside, releasing the shoes that Namjoon bought for him just now. He looked around, and it was a bit of a mess. There were books everywhere, papers scattered on the ground, and unfolded clothes on every furniture. Jin clipped his hair to the side, allowing him to see his surroundings clearly. He put the grocery bags filled with things Namjoon thought would be needed to take care of him.

“I’m sorry. It smells like shit here and I never bothered to clean things up,” Namjoon said, as he put his grocery bags and took Jin by the hand slowly, making sure that Jin doesn’t flinch or jump because of the touch. Jin had only realized that his hand was taken when he felt his hand moving. Namjoon did this so Jin would be used to this, but it won’t work if he feels numb.

“This is your room,” Namjoon said as he sighed, thinking his efforts fell into the drain. “Its empty for a long time, so you can use it. This is the bathroom, and kitchen. You should put your things on the table in your room. And then take a bath. After this we’re going to the hospital,”

“W-what for?” he asked, voice still hoarse. Namjoon rushed to the kitchen and took a glass of water, which he passed to Jin so he could drink it.

“We’re going to get you to take some check-ups. It’ll be easier for me to take care of you then,” Namjoon said as he smiled, forming deep dimples at his cheeks, which Jin thought was cute. He smiled back as a return, and answered with a short OK.

“But call me if you’re having trouble, I’ll be here waiting for you.” Jin nodded in appreciation, feeling that he could trust this man. But a few moments later, Namjoon heard yelps coming out of the bathroom. He rushed and opened the door, where he found Jin struggling to get out of his shirt. It kept hitting his wounds and cuts. Namjoon sighed and came to help him.

“No, no, no, no please don’t. I can help myself,” Jin said, his eyes felt teary.  
“And hear you scream for the next 1 hour? No. I’ll help. I swear I won’t hurt you. Just trust me, okay?” Namjoon said softly, soothing Jin. He nodded softly, and Namjoon pulled his shirt up in one go.  
“See? Easy,” he said, as he helped him open his pants. It revealed burn marks from cigarettes.  
“Taehyung didn’t mention burn marks,” Namjoon said, biting his lips.  
“Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt,”  
“If it doesn’t hurt, why did I hear you yelp in pain? Can’t you just be honest?”

Jin cried in response. He has never trusted anyone ever since he was kidnapped. Sure, he did have friends, but they just come and go. Sometimes he sees them again, sometimes he didn’t. And sometimes, he would see them again, but they can’t see him. Because they’re dead.

Jin, having the terrible images projected in his head, made him teary-eyed. He didn’t know if he should trust this guy in front of him. Even though every word he said soothed his heart, or his touch would make him feel warmth. He looked up to the taller man. While sobbing, he whispered, “please help me.”

Namjoon felt his heart break to pieces, and hugged the man in front of him. He just couldn’t take it. The innocent and quiet young man, Seokjin was treated this awfully. He didn’t do anything wrong, and yet this horrible thing happened to him. “I promise you I will find your families killer, as well as the guys who made you suffer,” Namjoon said, as anger filled his eyes.

“The doctor we’ll be meeting is a friend of mine, he lives next door though,” Namjoon said, as he went out of the room.  
“Is he scary?”  
“Depends. But after a while he’ll show his good side. And then I’ll take you out and talk lots with you, just like friends do!” Namjoon said, flashing his smile. His signature dimples formed at his cheeks.

“Sure,” Jin said hesitantly. He remembered one of his masters told him to treat him like a friend – but he could only see them as a torturer. Jin hoped that Namjoon won’t be the same.

 

Well, maybe, it was a bad idea to bring Jin to Yoongi. But Yoongi is the only person who he can trust, and yet he glared daggers to Jin. Jin quickly hid at the back of Namjoon, shivering. He was truly terrified of strangers, and a glance at him would’ve made him freak out. He was wearing Namjoon’s oversized pink jacket, which fit him perfectly because of his broad shoulders. It made him look feminine, which Yoongi thought it was weird.

“Come on hyung. Just a simple check-up. And stop staring at him like he’s some kind of alien,”

“Sorry. It isn’t my fault that he had to wear that silly jacket. I thought Jimin gave it to you. He never gave me any jacket.” Here we go again, thought Namjoon. Yoongi gets jealous really easily, making enemies from left to right in his path.

“Come here then… Jin,” he said as he read the report Mark made to make it easier for Namjoon to explain.  
“I’ll check for… those things. Its better if I don’t mention it, but its necessary if you’ve been done out a lot of times,”

Namjoon nodded to Yoongi, trusting him with Jin. Jin looked scared, and didn’t want Namjoon to leave him with this grumpy old grandpa.  
“Don’t worry, he’s going to check something about you. He’s a doctor, you can trust him,” Namjoon said, while looking apologetically to Jin. Jin just nodded.

 

“You have got to see this Namjoon,” Yoongi said as he shook Namjoon, trying to wake him up from waiting for Jin.  
“Uhh? Hyung where am I?”  
“In the hospital you little shit. Anyways, his hole is tight, and it didn’t show any kinds of infection even though he has been fucked for God knows how much times. And he had this heightened-sense thing going on in his body,”

“Which means?” Namjoon asked sleepily.

“He has the sense of taste, touch, smell, sight, hearing better than humans. Twice as much than the average human, to be exact,” Yoongi said. “That’s why those people used some kind of drug to suppress them.”

“Is it a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good and bad. The good thing is, it’s helpful. Its helpful for him. The bad thing is, it’ll be hard on you. He’ll sense people getting near, tasting food and knowing the exact ingredients, smelling your smelly apartment (“HEY!”), and the worst part is… He could feel exactly all the things that touches him. The drug will wear off soon. He started to feel pain when he touched his wounds right? You should be careful. And one last thing – don’t ever touch him if he doesn’t allow it. He’s probably numb before, but in a few moments, he would feel everything. You have to get him used to that feeling. Plus you should get him a haircut. He said it’s bothering him,”

“I’ll take him to lunch, then cut his hair. Probably buy a few clothes and all,”

“You should take -,”

“Jackson. Yeah, I know. He’s good at breaking the tension around people, so I hope he can make Jin feel better. I should text him first to meet up at the restaurant,”

Suddenly Jin ran out of the doctor’s room, straight to Namjoon. He hid behind his back, staring at the door while shivering. “Who could it be?” Namjoon asked Yoongi. Yoongi shrugged. A red haired boy with a lab coat and goggles ran out of the room.

“HI HYUNG OH GOSH IS THIS THE NEW PATIENT? HI I’M JIMIN AND I’M ONE OF THE NURSES HERE NICE TO MEET YOU~” Jimin said excitedly. But Jin didn’t like it. He was too loud and too close. He’s really terrified of him. But to Namjoon, how Jin is acting is really cute. Just like a cute animal – well, its not like he’s addressing him as a pet or anything. He thought Jin was slowly trusting him, because he ran to him first.

“Calm down Jin,” he said soothingly. He could feel Jin hyperventilating and shaking. He patted the older one at the back, caressing him and told him to breath in and out slowly. As he calmed down, he introduced the red hair who was staring at them, confused of what he did wrong.

“This is Jimin, Yoongi’s nurse. He just wants to be friends with you, so don’t worry. I trust him,” Jin looked up at Namjoon.  
“You trust him? You really do?” Jin asked, as he got goosebumps.  
“Well yes. He lives 2 rooms away from ours. And Jimin, this is Jin. He has a few problems so please don’t do that again,” he said calmly. Jimin nodded.

“He’s living with you?” Jimin asked. Namjoon nodded in response.

“Don’t worry Jin! No one’s going to hurt you anymore. We’ll protect you. I’ll come over every time I have time to kill, we’ll play lots of games and watch lots of movies, what do you say?”

Jin only stared at Jimin with his eyes wide. He was happy that Jimin really meant that. He could sense that Jimin was telling the truth. They all did.

“Okay,” Jin said, as he relaxed and slumped in the chair. “I can sense that you are all telling the truth, so I trust you all,” he said as he smiled. The other three boys felt like thousands of arrows was shot into their heart.

“Oh Jin you’re so pretty~ You’re just like an angel when you smile,” Jimin said as he wanted to hug Jin, but Jin avoided it and clung onto Namjoon’s hands.  
“Oh… You’re still not used to touch huh. Okay then,” Jimin said as he took a step back.

“Jin, let’s go and have lunch at one of my friend’s café,” Namjoon said, as he patted Jin’s head, where Jin received it calmly.  
“It sounds like you have a lot of friends,”  
“Well, they’re going to be your friends too, so you’ll have the same amount of friends just like I do,” Namjoon said.

“We’ll talk lots about you later at the apartment okay? Tell me your story, problems, and we’ll work it out one by one,” Jin nodded.

 

Before, they took the taxi to get to the hospital, because Jin had a lot of bruises and cuts. But now, they’re a bit hidden since Yoongi put a special cream to make it seem invisible. It’s still there though. It’ll take time for the skin to turn back to it’s original state.  
Namjoon insisted Jin to walk on foot to the café, since it’s quite near and the road isn’t that crowded. He said it will help Jin to get used to the feeling of having people around him, but he assured him that Namjoon will always be by his side as he walked, so he agreed.

As they walked through the streets, Jin can feel everyone was staring at him, it felt like they were piercing through his skin. Every graze of clothes from other people were felt, it was like being touched by paper and getting a paper cut.

“How do you feel?” Namjoon asked suddenly, making Jin jump a bit.  
“Like being surrounded by bees,” Jin answered, eyes looking at every person he sees, “but don’t worry, I’ve had my personal space invaded by a lot of – evil people. So I think I’ll be okay,”

Suddenly someone accidentally hit Jin right at the shoulders. He froze. Namjoon quickly aided him, soothing him with kind words. He caressed the boy beside him, whispering that he did a good job so far, despite he has a problem with people.

Jin was still shaking, his head was hung low. “Are you okay? Did he hit one of your wounds?”

“He did, but its okay. The pain is slowly fading again,” he said as he went closer to Namjoon.

Namjoon noticed him getting closer, so he slowly wrapped his hand onto Jin’s shoulder, where Jin let out a surprised gasp.

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” Namjoon whispered. Jin felt like warmth evaded his body. The hand had just touched him felt warm. 36 degrees celcius? He wasn’t sure but the hand calmed him down. He reached the hand that was entangled on his shoulder, and held it.

Namjoon was surprised by this reaction. He’s coping this better than he expected. 

 

“Namjoon… A café is a small place where it served various refreshments like coffee right?” Jin asked. “Why is it so big?”

“Well… A lot of people likes to come here, so my friend had to make it bigger so its quiet and everyone can fit in,” Namjoon led Jin inside, “You’ll love this place,”

When they came, there’s a lot of high school students with their laptops on, typing in whatever the heck it was. There were some with books, and papers – probably assignments that their teacher gave them, not that Jin really cared. He smelled a sweet scent inside the shop, which he liked. The music was calming, and the atmosphere was nice. It really made Jin happy.

A white haired guy was sitting at the cashier, enjoying the classic music he played inside the store. As the door opened, he glanced for a bit, checking who came in. After he realized, he got up quickly and ran to jump at Namjoon.

“JOONIE YOU CAME~~~” he screamed, making Jin took a step back and hid behind Namjoon. Jackson leaned his face forward, to take a closer look at the man who was running away from him. Jackson teased him and kept following, which ended up circling Namjoon like a cat chasing a mouse.

“Calm down Jackson. This is Jin, the guy I told you,” Namjoon said, as he patted Jin at the back. Jin looked down to Jackson – well, because he was shorter.  
“I’m Jackson, owner of this café, enjoy the atmosphere and calm down. Do you want me to accompany you both?” Jackson asked as he grinned.

“Sure, after this do you want to go and hang out with us? Since you’re good at breaking the ice and shit,”

“Of course I would love to! Being holed up at this place sometimes bores me. You know what? Your hair is pretty long, so we’re going to the barber shop. And then, we’re going to go to Bambam’s to get you some clothes. Hopefully he’ll give us a discount,” Jackson said, as he took off his green apron and placed it on one of the tables. “Let’s go to the emptiest place here,”

They sat down. The waiter gave them the menu. Namjoon flipped it open, but Jackson didn’t. He knows all the food that’s selling there, so why bother?

“Do you have a favorite food before… You know,” Jackson asked him.  
“I don’t know… Probably meat? Any kind,” Jin answered him, while looking at the menu.  
“Well, the best dish we serve here is the lasagna. It’s full of cheese, just how I like it,”  
“Then, we’ll have that,”  
“Do you drink coffee?”

Jin paused for a while, remembering. “I don’t think I’ve ever drank coffee,”

“I know what you’ll like. Vanilla milkshake,” Jackson suggested. Jin nodded in agreement.

They called the waiter and took their order. In a while, the food came. Jin tried his lasagna, carefully tasting it in his mouth. “Cheese, beef, tomato-“

“Dude don’t spill out the ingredients~ it’s classified!” Jackson said whining. Jin just smiled. “Sorry, it’s a habit,” he said apologetically.  
“Don’t worry, hey why don’t you try the milkshake,” Jackson offered. He took the glass and drank. He could feel the coolness starting to envelope in his mouth. “It’s sweet,” he said.

“Good to know you love it,” Jackson said, offering a hi-5. Jin stared for a while, and realized that he had left Jackson hanging. Quickly, he raised his hand and did the hi-5 while grinning. Namjoon was glad to have Jackson there. He made friends with Jin quiet quickly, and made him feel comfortable.

“Its good to know that Jin has gotten closer with you,” Namjoon pointed out.  
“Well, Jackson has a friendly atmosphere around him, a happy-go-lucky kind of thing,” Jin explained. “But you have a calming atmosphere, despite your deep voice, your tone is relaxing. The same as Jackson. His voice is husky, but there’s a fun tone in it,” Jin said while tilting his head. “Is this coffee? It smells really strong.”

“Do you want to try?” Namjoon asked. Jin took the cup closer, and sniffed it for a while. “It has a bitter smell,” he said, while staring at Namjoon.  
“Don’t worry, its not poisonous,” Namjoon said while smiling, holding his laughter. Jin took the cup to his mouth, and sipped. It was crazy bitter for him. He took his tongue out, trying to get the bitterness away.

“Is it too bitter for you?” Namjoon said worriedly. He told Jin to drink his milkshake to get rid of the bitter taste, while Jackson was laughing with his hyena laugh.

“You shouldn’t laugh at him,” Namjoon said, while sighing. He has no idea how many times he had sighed today, because of his friends.

“But its funny Joonie~” Jackson answered, still trying to control his laugh. “So are we done eating?”

Namjoon and Jin nodded, and stood up from their chair. Jackson followed them, and offered to pay for the food. So of course, Namjoon agreed.

 

“Jin, do you remember where you lived?” Namjoon asked him, while walking beside him to the barber shop.  
“No idea,” Jin answered, while avoiding other people from bumping to him. Jackson was leading the way while humming. Jackson looked like he was in his own world. Seeing this made Jin smiled. How happy he is, how care-free, he wanted to feel the same way.

“Its good that you’re able to smile now. A few moments back all you did was hide behind my back and shake,” Namjoon said teasingly.  
“I still do, if they’re too close. People are a bit… Intimidating, for me. They’re scary,”

“Am I scary to you?”

“At first, since you’re quite tall and your voice is deep. But later then it was really soothing,”

Namjoon was delighted hearing this. He said that his voice was soothing, and it made him happy. Namjoon loved it when Jin smiled. It’s like what happened to him before never really did happen. This made Namjoon treasure him. He wanted Jin to have a good life, with him.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you smile,”  
Jin blushed in response, and stared at Namjoon in confusion, his brows furrowed.  
“I-I’m not! I’m a man, I don’t deserve to be called cute,” he said whiningly.

That’s it. That made Namjoon want to bang his head to the telephone pole right in front of him, right now. How can this man be so freaking adorable and cute at the same time? He lowered his head, hiding the shade of red on his face.

A few moments later, they arrived. It was a neat place, mirrors were everywhere. The smell of shampoo and other hair products burst out of the room as they opened the door.  
“Is the smell manageable?”  
“Yes. Somehow I can cope up with it,” Jin answered.

Jackson told something to the hair-dresser, which the hair-dresser nodded. Jin was led to one of the stations where they wash the hair. As the hair-dresser got closer to Jin, Jin stared at Namjoon with pleading eyes, his legs were about to move so he could run towards Namjoon.

Namjoon quickly comforted him and said that he will sit beside Jin, so he wouldn’t have to worry. As the process continued, Namjoon kept being with Jin. He gave a sense of protection for Jin, making him feel comfortable. Jackson was talking to the hair-dresser again, saying things like ‘cut his hair like this,’ or ‘what about this one?’ Jin only sat there, trying to listen in to the conversation, even if he doesn’t understand a thing they were saying. A few moments later, the hair-dresser decided on the style that he was going to give Jin. The trimming took half an hour, and voila. Its done.

Jin looked better and fresh with his new hairstyle. They can see his brown eyes, his whole face to be exact, and his ears. His brows were a bit covered, but at least he can see. Now that they can see his whole face, he looked cuter and prettier (although Namjoon told himself to think of him as handsome, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it). Jackson had to slap himself for not staring too much, since it made Jin uncomfortable. But him slapping himself made Jin felt horrified.

“You should stop slapping yourself, look, Jin is starting to feel that its his fault,”  
“I’m sorry, I’m trying to distract myself,” the white haired man said.

“Where are we going next?” Jin said excitedly. Namjoon could feel that Jin was enjoying their trip.  
“To Bambam’s. He’ll know what style suits you and he’ll pick clothes for you to wear everyday,” Jackson answered.

 

“Can I borrow your books later?” Jin asked, while looking at Namjoon.  
“Sure, do you like reading books?”  
“Yes, it’s the only thing my masters let me to do, so it makes up for my time not being able to go to school,”

Namjoon stated the books that he had in his house, psychology books, fables, fiction, non-fiction, and recipe books.

“You have recipe books?” Jin asked with his eyes widen.  
“Sure, but I don’t use them since every time I tried to cook, the fire alarm would go off,”  
“I can cook for you, so you wouldn’t have to eat out all the time,” Jin said as he grinned. Jin’s grin is just… Really blinding for Namjoon. The man beside him is so pretty, cute, adorable, handsome, he just naturally curled his fingers. Namjoon wanted to slap himself just like Jackson did. But he’s in public. And the only person who can do that in public and look normal is only Jackson.

“You’re interested in cooking?” Jackson asked hearing the conversation behind him. “I have a lot of cook books, my friend has this book about making drinks, so I can give you that. And let me try your cooking, I can consider you working at my café.” Jin’s face brighten up. But then his face changed. “But I can’t work with people. I’m scared. What if they do things to me. I don’t know them, they’re strangers. I don’t like it. I’m afraid, I hate this. I just wanna get out,” Jin babbled hysterically, while suddenly squatting to the ground, his face paled. He hyperventilated just by thinking about it. Jackson was shocked at this, and didn’t know what to say. Namjoon handled this and cooed him down. He gave whispers of motivation, like ‘its going to be fine’, ‘we’re not pushing you’, and ‘don’t be so hard on yourself’. Jin was rubbing his eyes, trying to get the tears away from his eyes. Having panic attacks like this, he hates it. He wants to be strong, but he just can’t. Why can’t he just live a normal life like others?

“I know you’re still insecure, so why not tell Jackson that you can’t? On yourself,”

Sobbing, Jin stared at Jackson with his eyes red, “Can I not do it? I’m still afraid with others, so please wait until I get better.”

Jackson said sorry and told him it’s okay. He wasn’t imposing him to do so, but he gets it. Jin still needed time. “Don’t worry Jin. Health is the first priority, besides, I’m still going to give you the recipes so you can try them at home. You seem interested in baking cakes, since you were staring at them earlier,”

Jin blushed at the last statement. He didn’t know that people were noticing him staring at the beautiful cakes. Jackson slapped himself again. Oh how Namjoon wished he could do the same, when he had to hold his laughter in because of Jin’s cuteness.

“We’ve arrived,” Jackson said, as he opened the glass doors. The room smelled nice. It has a refreshing smell, and there were lots of clothes being hanged and put on to the mannequins. At the corner, there sat a young boy with black hair, drawing and sketching something onto his paper. Jackson greeted him with a scream, which made Jin shocked. They screamed at each other like banshees, not caring if people were staring at them, like they were used to it.

“BAMBAMMMMMM HEY BROOOOO,” Jackson exclaimed.  
“HYUNG ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU VISITED HOW ARE YOU~”  
“GODDAMNIT BAMBAM YOU SOUND LIKE YOUNGJAE BUT ANYWAYS DO YOU HAVE CLOTHES FOR THIS GUY HERE? HE HAS WIDE ASS SHOULDERS BUT I’M SURE YOU HAVE SOME,”

Namjoon closed his ears, trying to block the noise from breaking his eardrums.  
“Is it always like this?”  
“Always.”

Bambam came closer to Jin. Politely, he asked if Jin minded him checking his measurements. Jin nodded, and yelped a little every time Bambam touched him.  
“Sorry, I’m not used to being touched gently,” he said. Oh how Namjoon would want to break the glass with his head, feeling really sorry for Jin’s state of mind.

“Don’t worry. This shop has everything. Pajamas, jackets, hats, socks, you name it!” Bambam said. “Alright, what color do you like?”

“Pink? Any color is fine I guess,” Bambam was thinking hard, he closed his eyes and rubbed his chin, when he felt like a light bulb had shown on top of his head, he ran to the storage room and took a bunch of stuff. “Try this, this, this, and that, and this, this,” he babbled as he threw some clothes out of it. “You can try them there.”

With Namjoon’s help, he tried all of the clothes that were given to him. Everything was a perfect match, even the boxers that Bambam threw to him. “Bambam, your choices are always spot on,” Jackson praised him.  
“Of course~ I always value the customer’s favorites though,” Bambam shrugged.  
“We’ll buy all of it,” Namjoon said. Jin looked at him with worried eyes.  
“But there’s a lot of it. Are you sure you’re going to buy them for… A stranger like me?”

“What? Jin, you’re no stranger. You’re a friend of us where we’re trying to help. Besides, you should relax. Why would I even agree to buy all this if I can’t afford it?”

Jin felt that what Namjoon said made sense, and decide to just agree with it. He thought he was being a burden. Like he was weighing down Namjoon, he knew that he isn’t going to do anything to him, but he remembered how his masters treated him, saying ‘you have to pay me back using your body’ while smirking. Jin shuddered just by thinking about it.

Namjoon paid for everything, and hummed happily when Bambam gave him a friendship discount. Bambam waved his hands to the three of them, screaming again how they should be careful, and take care while his staff just stared and giggled at their boss, as they we’re used to hear his screaming.

“He’s a good person, don’t you think?” Namjoon asked Jin.  
“Yeah, he has this playful vibe, just like Jackson,” he said while glancing at Jackson.

Jackson looked at his watch, and said to them that he had to wrap up at the café, preparing for the next day. They bid farewell and went by each paths. Namjoon said that they’re going home, where Jin happily agreed while slipping his hands to Namjoon comfortably.

“So what do you think about the group of police that saved you? What kind of vibe did they gave out?’

“First, Hoseok had this scared feeling when I first saw him. But when we got back, he started being friendly, he’s a bit like home. And Mark is a bit quiet, but when he gets hyper – like when Taehyung played with him, he gives off the crazy vibe. Not the bad crazy, but the good one,” Jin said, as he looked up and saw the stars.

“Jungkook had this shy vibe, but it was okay. He talked a lot to the others, but not to me. I can understand that. And Taehyung had this similar crazy vibe as Mark,” he said as he laughed.

“Ah, it’s the first time I saw you laugh,” Namjoon said, pulling his face closer to Jin, which made him blush.  
“For me, it’s been 10 years since I laughed,” he said sheepishly. “We haven’t had dinner right? Let me cook for you then,” Jin said as he changed the topic. “Besides, I don’t want my new house to burn into ashes right?” he teased. Namjoon was shocked, he didn’t realize that Jin was opening up really quick, despite the harsh past he had. Other patients like him would open up in a week or so, even if they were told to stay with Namjoon. The other patients like him had their family, they never even tried to open up. Usually when you still have your family around you, it can be your motivation to get better. He smiled at Jin’s fast recovery.

“Now you’re brave enough to tease me huh?” Namjoon asked him while smirking. That made Jin froze for a while. Seeing a smirk… It made him remember of his past owners, who he calls master. How they smirk while they torture him, mentally and physically, or even sexually. But seeing that its Namjoon, and the vibe he gives off, he relaxed.

“If its you, I can do it all day,” he whispered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Jin said, as he smiled to the dark sky.


	2. Meet All of Us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Namjoon got invited to karaoke~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind's all over the place T_T I kept wanting to make another fic but I want to get this one done~ I'm not sure if I'm turning this fic into a songfic but whatever lmao

Jin and Namjoon walked side by side. Jin was holding Namjoon’s arm, while Namjoon stared at Jin’s face affectionately.

 

“I can feel you staring, you know,” Jin said as he glanced and stared back.

 

“Sorry…,” Namjoon said as he turned away. He had only known Jin for a day and a lot of things had happened. He already loved the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he cried when things get frustrated, he loved it all. And looking at how he is right now… It made Namjoon feel complete.

 

“Say, why don’t you cook for dinner? We can go to the supermarket right now, I know a place close by and its usually not that crowded,” he suggested.

 

Jin widened his eyes and looked at Namjoon. His face was so happy, that his mouth was hanging open, not believing what he just said.

“You sure?” he asked, wanting to get a reality check.

“Sure, why not?” Namjoon shrugged. “What are you going to cook?”

“I can cook spaghetti. That’s the only thing I remember how to,” Jin said. He suddenly remembered how his Mom would cook him lots of food, and his brother and him would help out in the kitchen and set up the table. He missed those days, and yearned to go back.

 

But he can’t. He knows he can’t and will never be able to. But luckily, he now have Namjoon right beside him, guiding him to the path where everything is happy, away from the sadness and misery that filled him in his 11 years time. He’s grateful for what Namjoon has done for him.

 

“I’ll cook you the best spaghetti you’ve ever tried,” he said, with stars twinkling in his eyes.

“Sure, I would love to try it,” Namjoon said as he bit his lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They reached their destination, and went inside. It was true, the store was quite empty, there were some people but most of them were buying snacks and minding their own business, which relieved Jin. They went to the food section and took all the ingredients they needed. Spaghetti, grinded beef, onions, all the things that Jin remembered he needed to use.

 

They went to the cashier to scan the things that the things that they collected earlier. Namjoon put the basket directly on the table, while Jin was putting it out to help the cashier do his work faster. Suddenly, the cashier accidentally brushed his arm with Jin’s, which caused him to jump a little bit. The cashier stared at him weirdly. Namjoon quickly made things straight to ease the tension.

 

“Sorry, he’s running a little fever,” he said, lying. The cashier shrugged and went back scanning. Namjoon looked over to Jin, who was sweating profusely. Namjoon stroked Jin at the back, where Jin slowly relaxed again. He didn’t jump at his contact, which means Jin already knew that it was his hand who touched him. Namjoon quickly paid and brought some of the shopping bag – of course, he took the heavier one, since he thought that Jin wouldn’t be able to carry it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They arrived home, and quickly took off their shoes. Jin rushed to the kitchen excitedly, getting the ingredients out of the bags and opened them one by one.

“Do you need any help?” Namjoon asked as he moved closer to Jin.

“Sure, can you please boil me some water? “ Jin asked as he cut the onions into dices.

 

Namjoon took one of the cooking ware and filled it with water. Jin noticed his mistake and pointed it out.

“Namjoon, that’s the frying pan,” he said as he giggled. “You can’t use that to boil water or it’ll flow out.”

 

Namjoon cursed at himself for making a stupid mistake like that. Sure, he loved hearing Jin giggle, but it was too cute for him. Too adorable. He wanted to hit himself with the frying pan but he can’t. He silently said sorry while covering his blush and took the other cooking ware, showing it to Jin to confirm if it’s the right one.

“That’s the roaster,”

 

“The griddle,”

 

“The grill pan,”

 

Jin continued the giggle into a laugh. It was very loud, very open. He laughed while holding the side of his stomachs. Calming down, he took the pot and started pouring water in.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it,” Jin said as he smiled.

 

“I’ll just set the table while waiting,” Namjoon said as he excuses himself. Jin burst out laughing again, not being able to control himself. Namjoon hung his head in embarrassment, even though he was happy that he could make Jin laugh.

 

Jin continued cooking, and Namjoon took out the appliances and set the table. Feeling that the table is already tidy and neat, he organized his books and papers that was scattered from before so Jin could easily take and borrow one of his books if he wanted to. Then, he picked up the clothes that were on the floor and put it in the basket, where he would bring it to the laundry room downstairs tomorrow morning. While he did all that, Jin had finished cooking, the room was filled with the appetizing scent of cooked meat and spaghetti. Jin tasted the sauce with his finger and smiled. It was just right.

 

He put the pot on the table, and sat down while waiting for Namjoon to come back from going to the bathroom.

“Oh, its done? It smells tasty,”

“Yeah, I hope you like it, it’s my Mom’s recipe. Somehow I managed to dig it out of my memory.”

 

They tried the spaghetti, and it was delicious. Namjoon took a spoonful into his mouth, and gobbled it up like he hasn’t eaten for weeks. While Jin, who was supposed to be the one to do that, ate quietly, although he was a messy eater. The sauce went all over his mouth, while having meat stuck on the edge of his mouth. Instinctively, Namjoon brought his hand up to wipe it off, which made Jin startled and moved back, almost falling off from his chair, his eyes widen.

 

“Sorry, it’s a habit,” Jin said as he moved forward again. “I just can’t control myself. I’ll just wipe it off with my hands.” He moved his arm and as he was going to wipe it off with the back of his hands, Namjoon stopped him.

 

“Don’t use your hands! Its dirty, here I’ll just…” he said as he took a tissue from the table and used it to wipe Jin. Jin blushed in response, he didn’t know what to do and fidgeted until they were done eating. His eyes wandered everywhere, except Namjoon’s eyes. Was he supposed to say thank you? Or was he supposed to just let it slide and pretend its okay? He was never treated like this before. He felt his face burning, and just wanted to splash himself in cold water.

 

On the other hand, Namjoon’s heart was pulsing rapidly. He kept remembering Jin’s blushing face. Namjoon prayed that Jin couldn’t hear his heart beating loudly (which really Jin didn’t notice because he was flustered himself). He ate the spaghetti quickly, and put it in the dish washer.

 

“After this, you’re going to take a bath. I’ll help you get out of your clothes,” Namjoon offered, while taking the pajamas that Bambam got for Jin. While Jin was taking a bath, he washed the dishes, trying to make the place neat. When Jin went out of the bath, Namjoon could smell him from a mile a way. Jin smelled really nice, especially when he was wearing Namjoon’s favorite bath soap which had a refreshing citrus scent. He could smell Jin all day if he wanted to. It was his turn to take a bath, and he quickly rushed in.

 

Jin noticed that the floor was a bit dusty, so he decided to sweep and mop the floor, killing time while waiting for Namjoon to come out, where he said that they were going to talk about stuff.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, Jin come sit here with me,” Namjoon said as he gestured Jin to sit on the sofa.

 

Jin quietly sat beside him. “So, what do you want to know about me?”

 

“I have seen a lot of patients, and I’ve never seen one like you. You recovered really fast, and you got used to me in a day. How is that possible?”

“Well, first of all I have this sense. I could sense if a person really is sincere or not. Its like how animals know if someone is afraid and not. I know if someone is telling the truth, and if someone is telling lies. There’s this scent that lingers if people lie, like… I don’t know how to describe it. And second, I kinda got used to being taken to a lot of people, so like it or not I had to get used to them.”

 

Namjoon took out one of his books that were hidden below his sofa, much to Jin’s surprise. He began scribbling something in it. “Say Jin, if you are healed and you’re used to other people, will you leave me?”

 

Jin tilted his head like he was confused with the question. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you asking me such things? Of course I’ll stay. Where else could I go?” he asked, “Are you going to abandon me?”

 

“No! Of course not, I’m just making sure. I wouldn’t want to part with you either,” Namjoon said as he glanced up from his notebook. ‘ _Because I love you~_ ’ his inner heart said, making him want to punch himself.

 

“Do you have anything that motivates you to become better?”

 

“I really envied how Jackson could laugh out loud like that. It was so normal, that it seemed perfectly weird for me. And how the police played and joke around. It looked like it was fun and relaxing. I want to do that. Soon enough. Hey, why don’t you get your police friends to teach me some moves?”

 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Namjoon wasn’t sure about this. Those crazy polices could break Jin in half, and if they really did that Namjoon would break _their_ minds.

 

“Well, I have a pretty good stamina since… You know, and when I was at preschool I kind of gotten interested in sports, so why not?” he said as he flashed his smile. Of course, Namjoon wouldn’t be able to say no to that bright smile.

 

“Sure then, I’ll try and ask them,” Namjoon said as he closed the notebook.

 

Suddenly, Jin stood up and ran to Namjoon’s room. Namjoon was surprised. When he stood up to chase Jin, the doorbell rang.

 

“Hey Namjoonie, we got dragon fruits, do you want some? Its quite tasty,” the man said as he rushed inside uninvited, “I heard you got a friend here can I meet him?”

 

“Sure, Jin please come here. It’s my friend, Youngjae. He lives just a few rooms away from ours,” Namjoon yelled. Jin popped his head out of the room. He saw the man who was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. He had a wide grin, and his eyes were forming crescent shapes as he walked closer to Jin.

 

“Hello, my name is Youngjae,” he said as he offered a handshake.

 

“I’m Jin,” Jin said as he reached his hand out and shook with his. ‘ _Youngjae smelled funny,’_ he thought to himself. He peeked over and saw what he brought. It was a weird fruit with scales-like things on it, and it was purple coloured.

 

“Ah, this is a dragon fruit. There’s this old myth, that this fruit can cure any type of sickness,” he said. “There’s a detailed version of the myth but I don’t feel like telling it,” he said as he rubbed his head.

 

“Why did you even bother telling us?” Namjoon face palmed.

 

“Just to make you two curious,” he said. “Anyways, Yugyeom asked if you guys would come and go karaoke-ing for tomorrow. Its at 5 p.m. so I’m sure you guys can come. Unless you both have business,” Youngjae said teasingly. Namjoon pinched the younger man, making him scream out his distinct laugh. Back then his family visited him, and they all laughed the same way as he did. It was contagious.

 

Jin laughed at the playful remarks Namjoon and Youngjae gave each other, while sometimes gave some of his too. They continued like that, and Jin went to the kitchen to cut the dragon fruit Youngjae brought. He was surprised that inside, there was all these little seeds scattered inside the flesh of the fruit.

 

“Umm,I’m sorry for disturbing you guys, but is this supposed to be like this?”

 

“Yeah, its edible. Taste’s pretty sweet,” Youngjae said as he went to the kitchen.

 

A while passed and Jin was able to peel the fruit. They tried it, and it was true. It was really juicy and sweet, and Jin couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“I wonder if it would go well with mangoes,” Jin thought aloud.

 

“You like mangoes?” Youngjae asked. “I got mangoes too, if you would like some, come visit my room and I’ll give you some.” Jin glanced at Namjoon as if he was asking for permission. His eyes were wide, like it was hoping for Namjoon to say yes. Of course, Namjoon couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes.

 

Jin hopped up excitedly and followed Youngjae. His room was really close. When he opened the door, he smelled an animal. It turned out to be a white fluffy dog, which Youngjae calls Coco. Youngjae’s room was a little bit neater than Namjoon, but books were everywhere.

 

“Sorry, I’m a music teacher so I got all these scattered around like a typhoon went by. Good thing Coco doesn’t pee on them anymore,” he said as he led Jin to the kitchen. He opened his fridge, and voila. The green skinned fruit was there. Jin couldn’t take his eyes off as Youngjae put them inside a plastic bag he found nearby. He gave Jin 3 of them.

 

“Are you sure you’re giving me this much?”

 

“Sure, its not like I have someone else to share it with,” Youngjae said as he picked up Coco who was constantly licking on his foot. “Don’t forget our promise for tomorrow. You haven’t seen Yugyeom right? He’s a cool guy. A bit shy at first, but when he opens up he would annoy you like hell. Oh! And also Jinyoung, he’s really nice.”

 

Jin smiled at Youngjae’s talkative attitude. Youngjae seemed warm. He felt a lot like a cousin – Jin didn’t really know how to describe it, but he felt really familiar. “Sure, I hope I won’t be late,” Jin said as he went out the door. “Bye Youngjae.” Youngjae waved his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Namjoon asked for the fifteenth time.

 

“Namjoon, I got used to a lot of people by now. Relax, its not like they’re going to drag me and pull me or chain me up,” he said as he folded the clothes he just ironed.

 

“I don’t want us to be late,” Jin reminded, as he took the basket full of clothes to the wardrobes.

 

Namjoon had to admit, having Jin right beside him was pretty great. He would wake up early, greeted by the smell of coffee while Jin served himself some tea. Then, he would take a bath and breakfast is magically there. Then, he would arrive at the hospital and Jin would call him to check if things were okay, even though he is the one that’s supposed to be called by Namjoon because he is the patient. Before Jin was with him, Namjoon would always wake up late, he would only wash his face and hurriedly get out of the room. Then, he would go and buy breakfast at a fast food restaurant and rush to the hospital. He often got scolded by Yoongi for arriving late. But this time, he isn’t, and he will never be late again.

 

“It’s almost 4, I’m going to get ready.”

 

Jin went out of the room with a red sweater and black leggings. It looked perfect on him. Namjoon stared at how Jin’s collarbone was visible, and how slim his legs are. Jin caught him staring. “Are you checking me out?” Jin asked as he smirked.

 

Wow. He just smirked. Just how fast can this guy get comfortable?

 

“N-no. Let’s go now shall we?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the karaoke room, it was already full with everyone.

“Took you guys long enough,” a man said. He has sharp eyes and bold eyebrows. He wore a snapback with ‘Trust me, I’m JYP’ written on it.

“You guys came!” Jackson exclaimed. “This is Jinyoung, he’s a teacher just like Youngjae and this is Yugyeom, he’s also a teacher.”

“H-hey,” Jin said, a bit frightened by Jinyoung. He answered him with a smile and offered a drink to him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. I’m sure Namjoon was the one who made things slow,” he said as he shot a look to the man beside him who was sweating.

 

“You have no idea, I tripped on a trashcan, and when we were riding the escalator, my shoelace got trapped between them, and then I slipped on the floor. It was too slippery,” he explained.

 

“You don’t have to tell us, we already know,” Jimin said as he played his phone.

 

“I’m surprised you lived long enough until today,” Yoongi said as he smirked. “All that must’ve made you unbreakable or something.”

 

“Why don’t we start the singing~” a tall man appeared. His description matched what Youngjae told him yesterday. It was Yugyeom.

 

“Hello, I’m Jin,” he said as he looked up to meet his eyes.

 

“Yugyeom. Welcome to our club~” he said as he ran to Bambam and squashed the smaller boy.

 

“Who’s going to sing first?” Jungkook asked around. Taehyung was heard screaming ‘ME ME ME!’ but he was ignored. They all know he would just play trot songs and sing really loud.

 

“Why not Jin? We haven’t heard his voice,” Hoseok said as he gave the mike to him. Jin tried to refuse, but the other ones are so excited to see him sing, he couldn’t let them down.

 

“Sure, then I’ll sing to Taeyeon’s I,” he said as he picked the song. “But that song has rap parts, can you do it?” Jaebum asked.

 

“No, I’m sure someone would like to sing with me,” Jin said as he looked around the room. Everybody raised their hands up, wanting to sing with Jin. But Jimin had a better idea.

 

“Guys, why don’t we let Namjoon sing the rap part? He’s good at rapping right?” Jimin said as he nudged Yoongi.

“Why are you complimenting him? I’m also good at-“ Jimin glared at Yoongi. “Of course, his voice is perfect for that song.”

 

Jackson got the idea and followed. “Come on Namjoon, last time you didn’t even do anything. You have to rap right now!”

 

Hearing all those people pushing him to sing, he agreed and stood up. Mark took the mike that was close to him and threw it to Namjoon.

 

The song started, and Jin sang. His voice was beautiful. Even Namjoon was quite startled.

 

> _The light pouring sky, standing under it is I_
> 
> _Like a dream, fly_
> 
> _My life is a beauty_

 

It was Namjoon’s turn to rap, he almost forgot to since he was really mesmerized in hearing Jin sing. The lyrics – it’s just like how Jin wanted his life to be.

 

> _Many stories I’ve heard from somewhere_
> 
> _The ugly duckling and swan_
> 
> _And the butterfly that flies forth_
> 
> _No one knows_
> 
> _They can’t see your wings_
> 
> _The world in which I met you in_
> 
> _I don’t know if its cruel or not_
> 
> _But strong girl, you know you were born to fly_
> 
> _The tears you cry, all the pain you feel_
> 
> _So that there a day where you fly higher_
> 
> _Prepare yourself for that day, butterfly_
> 
> _Everybody’s gonna see it soon._

Namjoon glanced back at the others, they were all so focused on Jin, who was going to start singing again. Taehyung raised his hands, and waved it like he was in a concert or something. The others followed, joining in the mood. Namjoon couldn’t help thinking that this song suited Jin really well. And the rap part – it was perfectly sung from another point of view. In Jin’s life, it was his.

 

They continued the song, and ended it. After that Bambam went up and sang to Lion Heart with much enthusiasm. Taehyung was at the background dancing to the song with Hoseok. Jin sat himself next to Namjoon, head leaning to his shoulder, making Namjoon skipped a beat.

 

“God I’m tired,” he mumbled.

 

“It was just one song, see how Taehyung does it and you’ll be astonished. He never runs out of energy,” he said as he pointed to him.

 

“I just finished taking care of your problems on the way here, Namjoon. How could I not get tired?”

 

“You’ve got a point. Say, this room isn’t hurting your ears right? Since you’re sensitive to these kinds of things,”

 

“Nah, I can feel the vibrations on my skin, and it tingles my insides. But the sound is okay. It’s not like I hear it twice how _you_ hear it. It just sounds clearer than most people do. So don’t worry,” he said as he reached out to drink.

 

Namjoon understood what Jin said, somehow. Jin excused himself to the toilet. It was Yoongi’s turn to sing, and Namjoon is sure he’s going to pick some songs with high-pitched notes. Nope, he is not going to break his eardrums today, so he decided to follow on Jin, quietly, just to make sure he’ll be okay. But he’s sure he’ll have to stand at least 5 meters away from him so he wouldn’t notice him.

 

Jin went out of the room and ran straight to the toilet. He made a turn and safely arrived inside. Namjoon sighed in relieve. He decided to wait outside the karaoke room they rented. But something’s wrong. Jin didn’t come back after 5 minutes, yes – he counted. He was starting to suspect something, so he went to check. Outside the toilet, he could hear someone talking. He leaned closer to listen.

 

“You’ve got a nice slender body, are you sure you’re not a girl? Why don’t you let me check on you?” a man said.

 

The other man growled. “Go away from me.” Namjoon recognizes this voice. Its Jin.

 

“Come on, don’t be shy – come to my room and I’ll show you how to have a good time.” Jin was clearly frustrated.

 

“No. I’m not interested. Leave me alone,” he said as he tried walking away, but the man gripped Jin on his hands and pulled him close. Namjoon felt his hair stood up. His whole body is burning with anger. How dare he do that to Jin? But what happened next surprised Namjoon, as well as the man who was hitting on Jin.

 

Jin glared. He put his other arm out – which wasn’t held by the man’s hand and quickly held onto the man’s wrist. The man scoffed.

 

“Is the princess going to play rough?” he teased as he leaned his face closer. Bad idea.

 

“Yeah, he likes things rough,” he tightened his grip on the man’s wrist, creating cracking noises that echoed around the toilet. The man screamed in pain and agony, while Namjoon who was watching flinched as he imagined the pain. The man immediately released his grip, and used it to hold his other arm, trying to soothe the pain. Jin walked away from him.

 

“Why, you son of a-“

 

As the man ran towards Jin from the back, Namjoon hurriedly tried to protect Jin. But it wasn’t necessary. Before Namjoon could even reach him, Jin’s foot was already on that man’s temple, sending him off as he hit the wall behind him.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that Namjoon,” Jin said as he sighed.

“I figured out how strong I was this morning. I broke my pen that you bought me – it was made from iron right? I’m sorry,” he glanced back at the man. “If you want to kick me out because of this, its ok-“

 

“Why would I kick you out because of this? Jin, this is what makes you as you,” he said as he hugged Jin. Jin hugged back, with enough strength to hold Namjoon.

 

“I guess that’s why they used those injections on me,” he said as he rubbed his arm. Namjoon nodded. “Lets talk about this to the guys. Don’t worry, they’ll just think of it as cool or some shit.”

 

“Language Namjoon.”

 

“Sorry,” he said as he leaned to Jin as he walked.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon regretted the decision he made before. After telling everyone what happened, they all went crazy and was astonished. They screamed through the mike saying things like ‘we got a hulk’ or ‘Jin’s shoulders are the best’.

 

Taehyung said that Jin was like K*gura from G*ntama since the character eats a lot and is stronger than normal people. But of course, only Jungkook understood him since they share the same taste in anime. They tried to test Jin’s strength with hand-wrestling. Of course, Jin won and the rest of them were defeated in a mere 1 second.

 

“But then, what for?” Yoongi asked. “So he got a special something in his body. Enhanced sight, hearing, touch, smell, taste, and now enhanced strength. How is this useful for him?”

 

“He could defend himself from being attacked,” Mark suggested. “Besides, he controlled his power right? He didn’t break the glass from using too much strength.”

 

“But if he was this strong, why can’t he fight the person who killed his family and sent him on the road of… _human trafficking_?” Jaebum wondered. He looked at everyone, scanning for answers.

 

“Well, I don’t think my family had the same ‘thing’ as mine, but at that time I remember that the man brought a gun with him. And I wasn’t as brave as I am now,” he said with his sad tone.

 

“Don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t protect your family, you were just a child,” Namjoon said soothingly as he reached for Jin’s hands.

 

Jimin started making background music that always plays in Korean dramas. “Shalala~ lalala~”

 

“Jimin can’t you stop for a while?” Jungkook hissed at him.

 

“Can’t. I ship Namjin,” he shrugged.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, at least you don’t break things like I do,” Namjoon said as he assured Jin that he won’t break anything in the house. “You should get some self-confidence, believe in yourself that you can control your strength.”

 

“I know Namjoon, I know. But it still worries me.”

 

“Why don’t you sleep in my room? And then next morning, you can see if you have killed me with your mighty hug or something,” he said smirking.

 

Namjoon thought Jin would laugh it off, but he was blushing. It made Namjoon blush too, he didn’t realize what he said was something risky. _Too risky._

 

“Sure then, I’ll accept your challenge.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jin peeled some mangoes for Namjoon and himself as a dessert, and sat beside Namjoon at the sofa, while Namjoon was watching TV. Jin took a random book out of the bottom of the sofa (Jin figured that it's the place where Namjoon stashes his books) and read it. It was Alice in Wonderland.

 

“I didn’t know you had these kind of books,” Jin remarked. “Do you have more of these?”

 

Namjoon had to move his eyes from the TV and to Jin. “Oh, that book. There was this syndrome called Alice in Wonderland syndrome. The person who has it would see things as bigger than the actual size or smaller. It’s one of the weird syndromes that existed,” he explained.

 

Jin flapped the book open as he listened to Namjoon’s explanation. Seriously, he didn’t need Namjoon to give him a 5 chapters long on why and how he bought the book. He just wanted to ask if he had more of the same type of stories.

 

“Namjoon,” Jin said patiently, “do you have other books like this one?”

 

“Nah, unless they have any connection to my work then I’ll buy it. Do you like story books like that?”

 

“I love all books,” Jin answered. “They were always the ones that opened my imagination door, you know. Since I rarely go out.”

 

"Books are great, but sometimes, it makes you wonder a lot about things - makes you philosophical or some shit," Namjoon stated. "Books makes me crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy though?"

Namjoon smiled at what Jin said and took the remote. He glanced at the clock. It was 10 P.M.

 

Namjoon turned off the TV in front of him, and went inside his room.

“It's already late, we better get some sleep. I'll have to be in at 9. Are you coming? You said you accepted my challenge,”

 

Jin quietly followed him. “Well, I’m sure I won’t accidentally kill you or something, so I’ll just go-“

 

“A man never goes back against his word,” Namjoon said as he grinned, his dimples showing.

 

Jin raised his eyebrows. Feeling challenged, he ran inside the room and jumped on the bed, getting inside the covers and rested his head on one of the pillows. The whole bed smells like Namjoon, which made Jin happy.

“Let’s do this,” he said seriously.

 

Namjoon laughed at how the older one acted. He turned off the lights and crawled into the bed. He snuggled up beside Jin who was warm. It felt like sleeping beside the fireplace.

 

He glanced at Jin who was already sleeping soundly. His breath was slow, but steady. He saw his chest rise up and down. It was a calming sight. But then Jin’s arms started moving – wrapping around Namjoon. Namjoon gasped a little, letting out a small sound. He didn’t want to wake Jin up. Jin came closer and buried his face against Namjoon’s neck. He could smell Jin’s scent – flowers. He heard from Taehyung that Jin was found whimpering in his sleep, but he’s not doing it right now. Namjoon raised his hand and wrapped them on Jin. He stroke the elder’s back caringly.

 

“You’re safe now,” he said. “With me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, comment them below! Show some love?


	3. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wasn't going to update it this week, but lucky me.

 

Jin woke up quiet early. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was skin. Well, it was Namjoon's neck. When he was sleeping he probably snuggled up beside Namjoon, and instinctively, Namjoon hugged him like a body pillow, because right now, he can't get up. He was locked into Namjoon's deadly hug. He looked up to see Namjoon's sleeping face. Namjoon was sleeping very soundly, his breathing was normal, blowing his breathe to Jin's hair. Jin could hear light snoring from Namjoon. He didn't want to wake him up, because he looked so comfortable and peaceful like that - but he had to. Namjoon has work and he has to get ready.

 

"... Namjoon?" Jin whispered to him. Namjoon is still deep in sleep.

"Joonie?" Jin whispered louder. Still no response. Jin looked at the time and it showed 5.30. Namjoon needs to be at work at 7.

Jin took his hand out and grabbed Namjoon's hand that was on top of him, and put it away as he rolled Namjoon over. Even after all that, he still didn't wake up. Jin sighed. He eventually had to slap Namjoon lightly.

"Namjoon, you're going to get late, come on and wake up," he said louder. No response. Jin rolled his eyes and slapped him harder while screaming, “IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO WAKE UP YOU’RE GOING TO GET LATE.”

Namjoon opened his eyes abruptly, making Jin jump back slightly. He was just like those dead bodies in horror movies, where they would suddenly open their eyes and attack. Jin remembered watching them at preschool. Namjoon rubbed his eyes and looked at Jin with eyes half-openned.

"Who are you?"

"Jin,"

"Where am I?"

"Your room. God Namjoon, its 5.35 and your work starts at 7," Jin explained.

 

Namjoon stayed on the bed for a while. A few seconds later reality hit him and he quickly sat up with eyes wide, his mouth opened and was staring at Jin with utter shock. "Am I late?" he asked to Jin worriedly.

Jin giggled in response. "No, if you don't hurry up," he said as he crossed his arms.

"I'll make breakfast while you go and take a bath. Hurry up now," Jin said as he walked away. Namjoon quickly stood up and rushed to the toilet.

 

Jin opened the fridge. The eggs were almost gone, and there's only a few strips of bacon left. There's a lot of left-overs that were boxed and stored, but when he opened them, it smelled rotten. He flinched at the smell and quickly tossed them out to the trash. How long has that been in the fridge? He didn’t get to check the fridge yesterday since they still had left-over spaghetti.

 

He cooked the rice in the rice cooker and fried some eggs. He also made coffee for Namjoon and tea for himself. A lot of ingredients was running out, so he thought of asking Namjoon if he could go out and buy some things.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon went out of the toilet, he smelled nice - like sandalwood. He looked fresher than he was before. He wore his work clothes and walked to the kitchen as he tied his tie. The smell of coffee was lingering around the apartment. Namjoon looked over Jin's shoulder and rested his head on it. Jin didn’t look disturbed since he continued his cooking. He was still frying some eggs.

"It's done," he stated as he took the eggs out and put them on the plate. The rice was also done really well.

 

* * *

 

"Namjoon, can I go out and buy some stuff? The things in the fridge is running out,"

 

Namjoon stopped chewing and looked up at Jin. Jin was smiling there sheepishly, unsure if he was allowed.

"You can, if someone is there to accompany you," Namjoon said.

Jin paused. "But no one would be here. Everyone's working."

"Exactly," Namjoon said as he smiled. Jin pouted and Namjoon stuck his tounge out. They continued eating. They finished and Jin brought the plates to the sink, thinking of washing them later.

"I'm going out now," Namjoon said as he went and wore his shoes.

Jin still pouted. "Be careful then," he said. Namjoon smiled.

“Don’t go out okay? I’m not doing this to trap you up here – I just want to protect you,” he said. “But I’ll lock the door just in case,” he squinted his eyes as he made the gesture ‘I’m watching you’. Jin scoffed and waved a goodbye. The door shut and Jin released his expression. He really wanted to go out. He didn’t like being kept in like this. He tried to look for a way out. He looked out of the window, and saw that it wasn’t that high if he jumped from there. And the road was empty, so it’s a good opportunity. Jin quickly went to the bathroom and took a bath. His wounds were still visible, but it didn’t hurt anymore, so he was able to get out of his clothes alone. He wore a pink sweater and black leggings. He wore the red converse Namjoon bought him, and quickly jumped out the window, landing safely on the road.

 

A loud thud could be heard, but no one was there to pay attention. He thought of what Namjoon said, about not allowing him out. But he doesn’t want to stay there. He wants to be free.

  

* * *

 

Jin went around the neighborhood. He looked around and came across a bakery. It was pleasant. It had pretty pastel color as decoration. The atmosphere was calming. He looked from outside. It wasn’t crowded since it’s still in the morning. The workers were cleaning up inside. Jin noticed the cake display and laid his eyes on some cakes. He thought of making one for Namjoon, since he has been really kind to him. He wondered what flavor Namjoon would like while continuing walking.

 

Jin smelled flowers from afar. He followed the scent and found a flower shop. He saw pink roses there. He loved pink. Jin came closer and touched the flowers carefully so he wouldn’t hurt himself from the thorns. The shop keeper saw him, and told him that he can take one if he would like since he still had more. Jin thanked the shop keeper and gave him the brightest smile he had as payment. He kept the flower and walked away. He hummed a song as he passed through countless of shops that had just opened.

 

Jin realized that he’s already too far from the apartment. The scent of the apartment is getting further, along with the bakery’s and the flower shop’s. He remembered Namjoon again, and decided that he had enough and thought of going back.

 He turned around. The flower was still in his hands, and he gripped it tightly, feeling a weird uneasiness building inside him. He walked upon an alley, and found 3 guys there talking to each other. He glanced there, and was noticed by the group. The group came up to him with smug faces and talked to him.

“Hey there pretty boy, where are you going?” one of them asked. He seems to be the leader since he’s the tallest.

“Home,” Jin said calmly. He wanted to run away, but it will make them follow him more.

“Why don’t you come with us? We have a better place than home. A lot more fun,” one of them added. Jin squinted his eyes.

“I’m not sure if there’s a place better than home,” Jin said as he looked away and walk. The guy growled in irritation and whispered something to his friend.

 

‘Go get him,’

 

Jin heard what he said and ran. Screw it. He needed to be safe right now, and that’s what matters. Besides, the road is empty enough that he could scream his lungs out. But no one will be there to listen to him. One of them grabbed Jin’s hands. Jin wanted to retaliate and punch the guy on the face, but before he was able to do that, one of them went to his back and held a cloth right in front of his face. He recognized the scent, and before he could think of anything else, his eyes closed as he went to sleep.

  

* * *

  

“Are you serious?” Taehyung whispered to himself. He was in front of the computer for a while now, just watching people do their daily lives on the streets. He remembered that everytime he sees Hoseok, he would see him mouthing ‘hope on the streets’. It was funny, but how did Hoseok knew that Taehyung was watching him? Anyways, as he was seeing through the screen, he spotted Jin. He smiled at himself, and texted Namjoon about it. Namjoon answered in all capslock, saying ‘WATCH OVER HIM FOR ME’, but of course. Even if Namjoon didn’t tell him to, he would.

 

He watched Jin as he stared at the bakery, and even got a flower from the shop keeper. Was the shop keeper flirting with Jin? He let that slip away. He saw Jin turning back, which Taehyung thought that he was going to go back. But then three people was ganging against him. He can make out what they were saying, since he know how to do lip-reading. They were hitting on him, but Jin seemed to ignore them and tried to go away. Taehyung’s eyes widen when he saw them drugging Jin.

 

Taehyung stood up from his chair hurriedly, almost knocking out his coffee that has gone cold. He contacted the police group through the radio, and told them to chase them down instantly. He zoomed in to the picture, and saw that Jin was taken to a mini van. _Curses._ Taehyung couldn’t make out the plate. He called Namjoon and told him what happened.

 

* * *

 

The police arrived at the area. Jaebum quickly went out and asked the people if they had seen them. None of them did, since they just opened their stores. The road was really empty at that time. Mark went out and search for clues. But the only thing they found was the pink rose that Jin accidentally dropped. They reported in to Taehyung.

 

* * *

 

Taehyung knew this would happen, so he kept on watching the mini van, not letting it out of his sight as he switched cameras from road to road. And at last, after what seemed like forever, he found where Jin was kept. An abandoned house. He sent the information to Hoseok. Suddenly a loud thump, crack, and bang was heard from outside his office. Namjoon went inside abruptly, making Taehyung jump from his seat.

“Namjoon, I can explain-“

“Explain what?” Namjoon said gravely. His pupils were shaking, his colour was drained. He was sweating bullets. Taehyung knew Namjoon couldn’t think straight right now, but he doesn’t know how to calm people down. It was Namjoon’s job, not his.

  

Namjoon pulled Taehyung’s drawer and took out a gun from there. He checked if the gun had bullets, and they did.

“Did you break some things when you came here?” he asked as he leaned to peek outside the door.

“Taehyung, that’s not important right now,” Namjoon said as he placed his hand on Taehyung’s head and straightened it, as he stared into his eyes.

“Namjoon… That place is really dangerous. We don’t even know who they were, and what they want from Jin,” Taehyung explained calmly, his shoulders slump.

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Taehyung, you know I’m good at this. Trust me, I’ll get Jin back safe and sound. Besides, I still have the other four backing up for me right?”

“But they can be attacked. We don’t know if these guys are professionals or not. Its too dangerous Namjoon,” he warned again.

Namjoon sighed. If he couldn’t convince Taehyung to let him go, then he will use force. Namjoon already saw the address and he’s ready to go. So, he left Taehyung without saying anything. Taehyung was heard screaming from behind, saying that he warned him and all. But Namjoon kept on walking. He needed to save Jin, and he knew that Jin needed him.

 

“That idiot.”

 

* * *

 

 “So… Namjoon will be coming too?” Jungkook asked through the radio.

“Yes. I guess he saw the address on my screen and is on his way now. I see him. He’s close, but since you guys already arrived there first, you might as well hurry and save Jin before Namjoon kills himself,” Taehyung answered. Jungkook heard a lot of tapping and clicking from the speaker.

 

“Can you see those guys from the road cameras?”

“Who are you referring? The shitty people who took Jin? I can even barely see you guys. Come on,” Taehyung groaned. “Hurry up, he’s close.”

 

Mark took out their weapons, and exited the car. They ran to the house’s direction, and was greeted by one of them from inside the house. Bullets came raining down, and all of them quickly hid themselves behind the trees.

“Feels like those paint ball days, huh,” Hoseok screamed to them. The others laughed, and counter attacked. They managed to hit the attacker’s hand, leaving him bleeding and groaning in pain. It wasn’t that much of a vital attack.

 

They heard a scream. They recognized the voice, and it was Jin’s. Hearing him scream made them panic. Did they torture him? It wasn’t time to get all rushed and hot headed. They had to calm down, and handle this professionally. Jaebum, as the group’s leader, had to made them stop for a few minutes, and assure them that Jin’s going to be okay. They are here to save him, not barge in and get killed or kill everyone.

 

They went up to the door, and kicked it open. They scanned the living room. Everything was so dusty. When they came in, all the dust flew up and covered their noses, making them cough a lot. But the thing is, they don’t know that it was a drug. They fell on their knees, trying to gasp for air. Mark held his neck, trying to breathe in as much air as he can. The others did the same, but it was futile. The dust went inside their lungs. Before they knew it, everything went black. 

One of the attackers came up to them, and he was using a mask to prevent the drug to affect him too. He dragged them to a room, where Jin was kept in the middle of the room, tied onto a metal chair with chains. The chains were also tied to the floor, tying him so he couldn’t even move an inch.

“Look at these guys. They tried to help you, but they can’t. What are you going to do about them, pretty boy?” he asked under his mask. Jin was crying really hard, that his vision started to blur. He knows who he was dragging were from the smell.

“Let them go…” he said in a muffled voice. The two men laughed.

“How much do you think we can make with him?”

“A ton. Just look at his face,” one of them held Jin’s face up roughly. “No one can resist it.”

Jin held back his intentions of biting the man’s fingers off. He was too focused on being sorry. He was sorry for not listening to Namjoon, and was sorry for making his new friends suffer like that. If only he was better.

 

“Please… Let them go, they did nothing wrong,” Jin said again, looking at the two men with soft eyes. One of them punched Jin. It hurted a lot. Too much. His skin was already really sensitive, the cold chains were enwrapped on his hands, the feeling of the iron on his skin was terrible. He can feel the chains pressuring his hand, how its making them red. And they had to punch him. The pain spread around his face. He could feel the insides of his mouth bleeding. He tasted iron, and gagged in response.

 

Jin looked up and glared. Just for a moment. But then he remembered that his friends wasn’t hurt. None of them was bleeding. At least he can be grateful enough for that.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon parked his car hurrily, almost hitting his car to the trees. Well, even if he wasn’t hurrying he would still do that. He got down from his car and spotted the bullet marks on the dirt and the trees. He cursed under his breath and got ready to shoot anyone who is in his line of sight.

 

He crept up to one of the windows, and saw one of the attackers tending the other’s wound. Namjoon quickly shot them on their shoulders, making it hard for them to move their arms. He quickly ran from that place, as he heard gunshots. He jumped inside the house from another window that had none of the attackers guarding it. He roamed the house, trying to find Jin. His gun was ready. Namjoon wondered why the other ones that was supposed to help him save Jin was gone, and concluded that they got caught, since their car was still outside.

 

He eventually found Jin. Jin’s face was wet from tears, and his eyes were red. His mouth was wrapped with cloth. Namjoon quickly rushed to his side, his eyes spotted the police squad sleeping on the floor near Jin, but was unhurt. Jin kept shaking his head furiously while staring at him, eyebrows furrowed. Namjoon didn’t know what that mean. As Namjoon got closer to Jin, someone hit him from behind. He was still conscious, but he collapsed. His whole body felt frozen, he couldn’t move an inch.

“This bastard shot me,” one of them said as he tied a piece of cloth to the spot to stop the bleeding.

“What should we do with him?”

“I’ll pay him back for shooting me,” one said, as he dropped his foot on Namjoon’s back. Namjoon groaned in pain and tried to get up, but he kicked him on the stomach, making Namjoon gag and arch his back. The other two joined him, and started beating out Namjoon. Namjoon managed to grab one of their legs, and glared at them.

 

“This asshole,” one of them took out a gun and aimed it at Namjoon’s leg. A loud bang could be heard. He shot Namjoon’s leg. Then continued with his other. Namjoon screamed and held both of his foot, trying to stop the blood from pouring.

 

Suddenly, a loud clank could be heard. They searched the source of the noise and found it. It was Jin. He stood up, his chains were broken. He pulled them from the floor, since it was still dangling on his body and tied on his arm. His facial expression was different. He looked weird. His hands were scratching his head, and continued down to his face. His brows knotted, creating a frown on his face. He covered his face, whispering a thousand – or even more – sorry-s. He peeked between his fingers, revealing his contracted pupils.

 

The three men raised their weapon up to shoot at Jin. “We don’t want to hurt you, so don’t move, or we’ll shoot,” they said, sweat trickling down their face.

 

Jin couldn’t hear what he said, in fact – he couldn’t hear anything right now. His nose was filled with Namjoon’s blood. The scent was so strong that he couldn’t think straight. He dashed to their direction, and quickly kicked the gun from their hands. He brought his face closer to them, and grinned.

 

It wasn’t the usual beautiful grin that Namjoon used to see. It was a wicked one, the ones Namjoon would see from his mentally disturbed patients. He felt his hair stand. Jin swung his fist forward, hitting one of them really hard. He heard a crack as the man flew and hit the wall. Jin turned to the other two and held their heads, and crashed them together. When Jin parted them, blood could be seen pouring down from the colliding parts. They both fell unconscious. Jin kicked them both at the stomach, and stepped on their backs. He took the chair and threw it on them.

 

Jin went and turned his back to them both, and approached the other man who shot Namjoon. _“An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth,”_ he murmured, as he picked the gun on the floor. He readied it and aimed at both legs.

“Please… Don’t shoot me,” the man begged to him. Jin laughed at him and punched him, just like what he did to him earlier. “I wonder how much _you_ worth,” he thought out loud to himself. He pulled the trigger, and a nasty scream could be heard. Jin was having fun. So much fun.

 

“Maybe just a little more,” he said, as he flipped the man so the man laid on his stomach. He grabbed both of the man’s hands, and placed one of his foot in the center of his shoulders. _More._

 

“W-wait, stop. Please. I’m sorry I did that to your friend, I-“

 

_More._

 

Jin pulled both arms, and pushed his leg down on his shoulders. A sickening crack could be heard. The man didn’t scream, since he fell unconscious right at the time Jin created the greatest pain he could ever imagine. Namjoon closed his eyes, he couldn’t bear watching a man getting tortured like that. He would close his ears too, but his hands were busy pressing on his wounds.

 

He heard Jin’s footsteps coming closer. He opened his eyes and was met with Jin’s. Jin’s facial expression showed that he was worried. His eyebrows furrowed, and his lips turned, forming a frown. He cupped his hand on Namjoon’s face.

“I’m sorry for not listening to you. I should’ve stayed at home.”

Namjoon released his hands and hugged Jin. He didn’t care if his hands were dirty because of the blood. “It’s okay Jin. At least you’re safe now,” he said as he stroked Jin’s back. Jin broke down into tears.

“But you’re not. Look at yourself,” Jin said as he buried his face on Namjoon’s neck.

“I’ll heal, its okay. The pain is only temporary,” Namjoon assured Jin.

“Sorry for disturbing, but… What the hell?” Jungkook cut in. Jin quickly moved backwards, pulling himself from Namjoon.

“When did you guys wake up?”

“When Namjoon was shot,” Mark answered.

 

“Am I going to go to jail?” Jin asked, “I actually tortured them.”

“Don’t worry, we can make an excuse,” Hoseok said as he stood up. “But you’re hella strong Jin.” “ You actually broke them into pieces,” Jaebum added.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – it was really exhilarating, I mean, its-“

“Its okay,” Namjoon said as he ruffled Jin’s hair.

“First of all, we’ll have to call the ambulance. But I don’t think they’ll be able to find this place,” Mark stated. “Jin, can you help us bring these men to the car?”

Jin nodded and stood up. He picked up Namjoon and placed him on his shoulder. He took one more person and placed him on the other shoulder. Jungkook watched him in awe. “I wish I was as strong as him,”

“In your dreams, kid,” Hoseok said as he flung his arm on Jungkook’s shoulder.

 

They placed the wounded in the car, and started their way to the nearest hospital.

“Thanks for saving us, even though we’re the ones who were supposed to save you,” Hoseok said as he scratched the back of his head.

“But who knew you can fight! Maybe it was triggered from protecting Namjoon, but anyways, you were cool,” Jungkook said enthusiastically. Jin nodded in embarrassment.

  

* * *

 

They arrived at the hospital and managed to get a room. Namjoon was okay, despite having two bullets in his thighs. The doctor said he will still be able to walk, but he needs a wheelchair for a while. Jin was relieved hearing this, and got excited when he said he could help Namjoon go to work by pushing him in his wheelchair.

 

“And then we can go around the neighborhood together!” Jin said as he smiled brightly. Namjoon nodded and ruffled Jin’s hair. Jin was a lot like a child. But suddenly Jin frowned again.

“But because of me… You have to use this,” he said as he hung his head. “If I listened to you, Namjoon… We wouldn’t have to go through this. You won’t have to get hurt, and those three wouldn’t have to get me. I’m so sorry. I did those terrible things… I couldn’t control myself. I-“

 

Namjoon leaned from his hospital bed and kissed Jin, shutting him up. His plump lips, the warmness, everything. Namjoon opened his mouth and licked Jin’s lips, asking permission to enter. Jin parted his lips, letting Namjoon’s tongue to explore his mouth, as Jin did the same to Namjoon. Namjoon tasted like blood, of course, but Jin was okay with it. Having a sensitive skin is sometimes bad, but right now it isn’t. He could feel the soft insides of Namjoon’s mouth, how warm it is as he tasted them. He felt Namjoon’s rough tongue going to every corner in his mouth. It was a bliss. They deepened the kiss, as Namjoon held Jin’s head and brought him closer. Namjoon leaned back on the bed, and Jin followed. Jin’s arms found its way behind Namjoon’s shoulders. It felt like time stopped, and the world was only theirs.

 

Jin suddenly parted and gasped for air. He went back to his seat, his face turned blank, acting as if nothing has happened, which weirded out Namjoon. The door suddenly opened, revealing Jimin with his cheerful smile.

‘So that’s why he stopped,’ Namjoon thought to himself.

“Yoongi sent me here to tell you that you can go back home tonight,” Jimin said as he smiled wider, his eyes turning to crescents. Then he turned away and glanced at Jin. “I’m so glad you’re okay, you made us all worried!” he exclaimed. He walked closer to Jin and spread his arms. “Hug?”

 

Jin smiled and nodded. Jimin threw himself on Jin, hugging the older one tightly. Namjoon stared at them and smiled. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to ask for his permission anymore,” Namjoon said. Jimin broke the hug and walked to the door.

“Yoongi will kill me if I spend another minute here, so I’ll be going,” he said as he closed the door, waving his hand.

 

“Continue from before?” Namjoon smirked.

Jin blushed a deep red and looked away. “Next time, if you aren’t hurt,” he said as he whispered loud enough for Namjoon to hear. God, Jin was so cute right now that Namjoon felt his hands curling under the sheets.

“Do you like me Jin?”

 

Jin paused for a while. He looked back at Namjoon, his face relaxed as he opened his mouth.

 

“I think I love you.”

 

Namjoon was satisfied.

 

A few months later, everything settled down. Namjoon was able to walk again. Jin’s already familiar with the neighborhood, and was able to go out to the crowd and go to the supermarket alone. Of course, he wasn’t allowed to go out at night by Namjoon, and had a curfew time. Jin had a job at Jackson’s, he figured out that he had a talent in cooking ever since he made the chocolate cake for Namjoon. They shared with their friends. Everyone enjoyed it, and Jin was happy for it. He also helped the police using his nose, tracking the scents and telling them where they’re from. He was happy now.


	4. Put On Some Clothes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding.

 

It’s been two months since Jin stayed with Namjoon, and dated him. It was Saturday. None of them had anything to do. Namjoon was lying on Jin’s thighs, while playing with his phone. Jin was watching the TV, - a Korean drama show was on – while playing with Namjoon’s hair. They had decided to laze around all day, and eat out for dinner.

 

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Jin asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

“I don’t know… Do you want to go out?” Namjoon asked, looking up to Jin’s face.

“Well, I was planning on watching a movie or something, but I don’t think there’s anything interesting right now. I feel sluggish anyways,”

“If you want to, we can go to the park and go cycling?”

Jin thought for a while before he answered.

“Will you be able to wake up early then?”

“Of course not,” Namjoon chuckled. “Lets just chill at home,”

“I agree,” Jin answered while giggling.

 

Namjoon was immune to Jin’s giggles by now. At first he would curl his fingers. It was like the sound of angels, he would say. He couldn’t handle the cuteness of the man in front of him. Then, he would stomp his legs, or bite the insides of the mouth, just to hold in the feeling. He would look away, avoiding meeting his eyes, just to hide his blush. But now, he could smile it off. Sometimes, when Jin was giggling, he would quickly steal a kiss from Jin, leaving the older a blushing mess. Namjoon was happy he could make his revenge now.

 

 

Namjoon’s phone rang, it made him surprised and drop his phone on top of his face. He rubbed his nose, feeling that it was broken by the phone’s impact. He cursed gravity and quickly sat up, answering the phone while ignoring Jin laughing at him in the background. He opened the terrace door.

 

“Hello?” Jin crept behind Namjoon to eavesdrop. Who was he calling?

 

“Ah, you little shit. What do you want?” Cursing? Jin never thought that Namjoon would curse on someone that easily.

 

“You want to stay here? No. Go away. What are you going to do once you’re here anyways? Meeting him? I won’t allow it,” Was Namjoon talking about him?

 

“No, he’s not cute. Just stop,” Namjoon said… That Jin wasn’t cute? Was he lying to him all this time? All those phrases before sleep, or in the morning, was it all a lie?

“I don’t want him to meet my family,” Namjoon doesn’t want him to meet his family? Why? Is it because of his past? Was it because he thought he would be too dangerous for his family? Jin was hurt. He had a soft spot for things like families and friends in his heart, Namjoon knows that. But then, how could he?

 

Jin took a step back. He couldn’t hear anymore of the conversation on the phone. All he heard was muffles now. He held back his tears and rushed out of the apartment, running away.

 

Well, not exactly running away.

 

He went to Jimin’s and Yoongi’s apartment room, making the couple shocked. Yoongi was sleeping on the couch, and Jimin was playing on his phone. Jin threw the door open. The door wasn’t locked. It hit the wall really hard, creating a loud bang just enough for Jimin to jump from his seat and almost dropping his phone. Yoongi immediately sat up, not aware of his surroundings.

 

Jin rushed to Yoongi and hugged him while crying. Yoongi just sat there dumbfounded. Just what the hell has possessed his friend?

“Jin, whats wrong?” he decided to ask.

“Namjoon… He- I think he hates me,” he said with a strangled voice. Yoongi could feel his shoulders getting wet.

“I’ll make some warm tea,” Jimin said as he ran away. Yoongi glared at him. ‘W _hy don’t you help me? Don’t you dare run away Park Jimin,_ ’ Yoongi signaled with his eyes to Jimin. ‘ _Sorry, I’m bad at this too_ ,’ Jimin signaled back.

 

“Jin, why don’t you tell me the whole story? Maybe it’s a misunderstanding or some s _h-_ “ Yoongi let out a cough, “stuff.”

“N-Namjoon was taking a phone call from someone, and he said something like ‘he’s not cute’ and ‘I don’t want him to meet my family’. I know there’s a chance that he wasn’t talking about me, but who else would he be talking about?” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you confirm to him and ask him? Instead of running away like this?”

“I don’t want to see him right now,” Jin said with a soft voice.

 

Jimin came with a mug of warm tea, and gave it to Jin. “You can stay in my room for a while, here,” he said as he gave a pillow to Jin. “You can vent your anger to it.” Jin took the mug and pillow with him. He quietly stood up and went to one of the rooms.

“That’s my room,” Yoongi stated. Jin walked out quietly and went to the other room. As he entered he snapped shut the door and locked it, mechanical voices heard from inside.

 

“What a disaster,” Jimin said as he rubbed his temples.

“Well, Namjoon is wrong too. He could’ve just turned on the loud speaker or some shit. And why didn’t he even notice Jin going out?”

“You know how our Namjoonie is,”

“A genius, yet a stupid person,”

“Indeed,”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t care if they want to ‘bond’ with him, I am not letting you guys annoy him! Don’t you remember when you all met my friends? You even forced Mark to say something – when he was actually holding up his anger, trying to remain calm while you all ask if he was mute!” Namjoon screamed to the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. A soft laughter could be heard from the phone.

“JUST GO AWAY GODDAMNIT”

Namjoon clicked the end button and threw his phone on the sofa. He jumped at the sofa and landed face first. “Jin, you have no idea who called in,” Namjoon said.

 

No one answered.

 

“Jin?” Namjoon sat up and looked around. No one was there. He stood up and check the rooms. Empty. Then, he went to the kitchen. It was empty also. Namjoon freaked out. Did he ran away? But why?

 

He thought for a while, running his hand on his hair. A sign of frustration. _What if,_ Namjoon thought. _What if he heard me say something, and misunderstood me?_ Sure, he had to say all those rough words in front of him. But he was talking to his sister. His sister who always jumps and annoys people and dressing up people regardless of their age and gender just because they are _cute._ No. His family is terrible. He didn’t want Jin to be molested by them.

 

What if Jin actually heard it wrong, misunderstood him, and ran away? Oh God, it was all his fault. Namjoon quickly grabbed his phone and typed in Taehyung’s number.

“Hello~~” the speaker greeted.

“Taehyung. Quickly search for Jin on the streets around the neighborhood. Please, I’m begging you. He ran away again,” Namjoon blurted.

“Did you guys fight or something?”

“No… He misunderstood what I said. I was talking to my sister, saying some rough stuff,” Namjoon could hear laughter on the speaker. He had to take the phone off his ears, trying to protect his eardrums from the heavy exposure of loud laughter.

“Your sister – she was one of a kind, eh? She literally dressed up Yoongi into Elsa, I can’t stop laughing when we saw Yoongi’s face,”

“Tae,” Namjoon growled. “Hurry up and search,”

“Taehyung stopped laughing. “OK. I’ll tell you what I found later.”

 

* * *

 

 

He decided to look for Jin at places he would run away to. One of them was Jackson’s café. He ran there, only bothered on wearing a gray jacket and sweat pants. He spotted Jackson and Mark talking at one of the tables. He could hear Jackson’s hyena laughter from outside. He approached the table and took a seat, causing Mark and Jackson to stare at him awkwardly.

“Did Jin came here?” Namjoon hurrily asked, ignoring the stares of the two couple in front of him.

“No, why did you ask?” Jackson answered. “Did you guys fight or something?”

“A misunderstanding,”

Mark snorted. “Then call him or something. He bought a phone last time right?”

“He didn’t bring it with him,” Namjoon plainly answered, “if he did I won’t be here looking for him.”

“Well, we haven’t seen him. You should go check Bambam’s store, he might be there.”

 

And so, Namjoon is now running to the store Jackson said. He could see Bambam and Yugyeom sitting and chilling inside. They were talking about something, and laughing each time Yugyeom said something. He barged into the store, heading straight at them. “Where is Jin?”

“Woah, woah. Calm down,” Bambam said as he patted Namjoon’s back, a wide grin plastered on his face. “Why are you searching for him?”

“A misunderstanding,” Namjoon was getting tired of getting asked the same question over and over again.

“We have stayed here from morning, and we haven’t seen Jin.” Yugyeom answered.

Namjoon bit his lip. He massaged his temple. He proceeded in venting his anger to the poor floor by stomping on it. Yugyeom and Bambam just stared at him.

“Have you asked Tae?” Bambam asked.

“I did…”

“Jackson’s?”

“Just did,”

“Well then he’s probably at the apartment!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

“But what if he’s actually kidnapped like before?” Namjoon asked with a desperate tone.

“Then wait for Tae to finish searching the whole town,” Yugyeom answered simply.

 

Just then, a phone call came to Namjoon’s phone. Taehyung.

“Did you find him?”

“No. I don’t think he went out of the apartment. Try checking the other rooms,” Taehyung said before he hung up. Namjoon cursed under his breath.

 

“So where are you going?” Bambam asked.

“Apartment,”

“I told you so~” Yugyeom teased him. Namjoon just brushed it off and exited the store. He dashed as fast as he can, bumping to every person on the street and occasionally tripping over nothing. Curse his clumsiness. It slowed him down.

 

Namjoon arrived at the apartment, he forgot that the entrance door was made of glass, and its automatic. It has a very slow response, it needs at least 3 seconds to open the door. Because he was panicking so much and didn’t really care about anything, he crashed on the door, hitting his nose hard. Namjoon swore he couldn’t see the door. Namjoon proceeded on entering the building. He quickly pressed 7 on the elevator. He couldn’t stop himself from worrying. It didn’t matter to him if Jin was angry. He was more concerned of Jin’s safety.

 

He went up to 701, Jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s room. He knocked on it furiously. The door clicked, meaning that the lock is being opened.

“Who the hell- Oh hey Namjoon,” Jaebum said. Jinyoung could be seen peeking out of one of the rooms. Jaebum was topless, only wearing his boxers. Namjoon squinted his eyes and cringed.

“Are you guys-“

“NO NO NO OF COURSE NOT,” Jinyoung screamed from back there. He was wearing full clothes. “WHATEVER YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT, IT DIDN’T HAPPEN. I WAS JUST MASSAGING HIM,” Jinyoung stated hysterically.

Namjoon raised his eyebrows. “Anyways… Have you guys seen Jin?”

“Nah,” Jaebum answered. “We’ve been holed up in here from the morning.”

“AND OF COURSE DOING NOTHING SUSPICIOUS,” Jinyoung added.

“What’s up with him?” Namjoon whispered to Jaebum.

“Ahh… He’s trying to protect his image. He was scolding me from answering the door in boxers. I guess that’s why?” Jaebum shrugged.

“Well, I’ll try ask the others then, bye,” Namjoon said as he closed the door.

 

“What was that for?” Jaebum asked to Jinyoung.

“I don’t want people to think of us so weirdly,”

“God. You were just massaging me,”

“Exactly. Massage is one of the many problems of causing people to think of something else.”

Jaebum face-palmed.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon moved to 702 – Bambam’s and Yugyeom’s. Considering that they were outside a while ago, he concluded that it was locked. He moved on to 703, Youngjae’s and Hoseok’s.

 

He knocked on the door. No one answered. Feeling impatient, he tried turning the knob and was surprised that it wasn’t locked. But then he regretted it. As he opened the door, two pair of screams flowed out of the room. Namjoon quickly covered his ears.

“THE FUCK?” he screamed at them, trying to draw attention.

“THEY’RE SO CUTE TOGETHER,” Hoseok screamed out.

“I CAN’T STOP CURLING MY HANDS” Youngjae declared.

Namjoon came up to them and slapped them.

“Are you both banshees?”

“No,” they answered at the same time. “We were watching this drama. It’s so cute~” Hoseok explained as he jumped up and down.

“Well, I didn’t ask. Did any of you saw Jin?”

“No, we didn’t. We were here all the time- OH MY GOD HOSEOK THEY’RE DOING IT AGAIN,” they continued screaming and Namjoon decided to leave them in their own worlds.

 

703 – Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s. He knocked on the door. The door flung open, revealing Jungkook, mouth stuffed with cake. “Whrt?” Jungkook said.

“Chew first please,” Namjoon wanted to slap himself. Why is all his friends so weird?

 

Jungkook swallowed his cake. Cream was covering his mouth. “What?”

“Have you seen Jin?”

“Nope. I was sleeping, until now.” He answered shortly. “Do you want some carrot cake? Tae bought it for me yesterday,”

Namjoon shook his head and thanked Jungkook for asking him.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon grunted in confusion. Why can’t he find him? He proceeded on his search. Seriously, Jin was harder to spot than Waldo. He rushed passed 704, it was his room, and he knows that Jin isn’t there.

 

Yoongi’s and Jimin’s room is his only hope. 706 is empty – it’s Jackson’s and Mark’s room, he didn’t need to go there. He knocked the door – well to be exact he was punching it – and Yoongi, with a sour face came out.

“Can you even knock properly?” he said as he glared at Namjoon.

“Sorry. I’m in a hurry. Where’s Jin?”

“God, why are you searching him? He’s not here,” Yoongi lied.

Namjoon fell on his knees and punched the poor floor. He then relaxed his body, allowing him to fall completely, looking like a starfish that was stranded on the beach.

“You’re not going to contemplate about life in front of someone’s door right?”

“I’ll contemplate about Jin, not life,”

Yoongi let out a heavy sigh and dragged Namjoon’s body inside.

 

“Whats wrong?” he asked, even if he already knows the answer. But Yoongi was curious, he wanted to see the problem from Namjoon’s point of view.

“A misunderstanding. I said some words – I didn’t mean it!” Namjoon explained desperately.

“Then, what was it? Tell me the whole story,” Jimin joined the conversation.

 

“My sister called me,” Yoongi growled. “She said, ‘ _Oppa! I’ll stay at your apartment and meet your boyfriend, is it okay?’_ and I answered no. You know how she is right? She could molest Jin, like how she molested you!”

Yoongi shuddered at the memory. Being Elsa was something he didn’t want to do again.

“And then she asked me if he was cute, so I said fuck no. If I said he was, she would take the first train here and barge in.” Jimin nodded in agreement.

“And she said something like, ‘ _the whole family wants to meet him!’_ Jimin, you know how nosy my family is – they even managed to annoy Mark!” he explained.

 

“I’m so sorry for what I said – the misunderstanding I made. I was just trying to protect him. What if he was so annoyed by my family that he didn’t want to be with me anymore?” Namjoon rubbed his temples.

 

 

A click was heard from one of the room’s doors, revealing a head poking out of it. It was Jin, he was peeking out of Jimin’s room, drawing attention from the other three who was outside. He was sobbing, his eyes was red and swollen. He was holding onto the pillow Jimin gave him, but it was now in shreds and the insides were scattered. Namjoon quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t believe Jin is now right in front of him.

 

Jin walked to Namjoon and threw himself – right into Namjoon’s hug. He muffled a sorry and stayed there. Namjoon patted his back, trying to calm him down.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that…” Jin said into Namjoon.

“Don’t worry… I was really worried you know? Look at my sweat!” Namjoon said as he showed Jin his clothes. Jin looked at him with sad eyes.

 

Namjoon quickly took the chance and planted a kiss on Jin, making the older one widen his eyes. Jin managed a gasp. Namjoon deepened the kiss, making Jin feel suffocated. It was already hard for him to breathe because he just cried, and now Namjoon was kissing him. Namjoon pushed his tongue into Jin’s mouth, forcing it in. Jin moaned and opened his mouth. Namjoon pushed Jin down on the floor, topping him.

 

“YAH! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAKING OUT IN MY HOUSE,” Yoongi screamed at them, pointing his finger on the two that was sprawled across his floor. Namjoon side eyed Yoongi and broke the kiss, Jin was panting and he was pulled by Namjoon, leading him out of Yoongi’s apartment and into his own. He didn’t forget to close the door.

 

Yoongi was tapping his foot on the floor, his hands crossed in front of him, muttering a few words of displeasure.

“Do you want to do it too?” Jimin asked from behind as he smirked. Yoongi turned around, revealing his cheeks that was blushing a deep scarlet red.

“W-What? No. No, of course not!” Yoongi said as he walked backwards, accidentally dropping the drink on the table. He gasped in surprise and quickly squatted down to take the broken pieces.

“You know we can tidy that up later,” Jimin whispered beside Yoongi. He shuddered in response. Jimin chuckled and picked Yoongi up, earning a little yelp. Jimin carried Yoongi in bridal style, and hurried into their room, throwing Yoongi on the bed and closing the door.

  

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Namjoon continued to kiss Jin possessively in their own apartment room as he led Jin to his bed. He threw Jin, placing him comfortable on top of the covers. Namjoon’s hand made its way under Jin’s shirt, and took it off in one swipe. Jin’s wounds have all disappeared, revealing the beautiful fair skin. Namjoon moved his lips from Jin’s mouth down to his neck, creating red marks. Jin moaned and grabbed Namjoon’s shoulders.

 

He continued to go further down, sucking on Jin’s broad chest and stomach. His hands made its way down to Jin’s pants, and quickly took it off, leaving Jin naked.

“Look at you, all hard,” Namjoon said as he chuckled. Jin was embarrassed. He pulled the covers on top of him, covering himself from head to toe. Namjoon laughed and took off his clothes. He went inside the covers. Jin screamed in a playful tone as Namjoon laughed.

 

...

 

The two were left panting, sweat trickling on their bodies.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this at day!” Jin exclaimed. Namjoon turned his head to Jin. “But you like it right?” he smirked. Namjoon kissed Jin’s forehead, as he dragged himself closer to snuggle with him.

 

“I’m never going to leave you,” Namjoon whispered to him.

“But you’re going to take me to your family right?” Jin asked as he smiled, “sooner or later you’ll have to.”

“Not this again!”

 

Jin laughed and placed his head on Namjoon’s neck, feeling the warmth. “I’m curious,” he said as he closed his eyes. Namjoon placed his hand on Jin’s head.

“Fine, I’ll tell my sister to come.” Jin opened his eyes and sat up. He squinted his eyes on the door.

“What’s the matter Jin?” Namjoon asked. “Someone is here-“

 

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a girl with a large backpack. Jin jumped a little because of shock, while Namjoon sat up. “No need, I’m already here!” she said cheerfully. Namjoon face-palmed while Jin snickered beside him.

“Put on some clothes, please~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH ITS LATE  
> I'm sorry I can't write those 'sexual' parts :'v

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some love? ;) Comment what you think about the story~


End file.
